Apartheid
by sadieluvr715
Summary: The Teen Titans visit South Africa during the time of apartheid. When immediately caught in the thorns of the system, what will the Titans do?
1. Getting There

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Care Bears. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone by the racial language used in this story. I simply am trying to realistically reinact an important part of South African history, however unfair it might be.

Titans Tower, 1974

"Hello, friend Robin!" It was five-thirty in the morning, and Robin and Starfire were the only two Titans up and about. Today was the day in which the Teen Titans would go to South Africa. Beast Boy had suggested it. After all, the Titans deserved a break.

"Here is your ticket, Starfire."

"Oh, thank you very much, Robin!" Starfire giggled. For five-thirty in the morning, she was pretty cheerful.

Soon, Beast Boy entered the living room. "Hi guys." Beast Boy was definitely not a morning person. He was tired, mumbling, and ready to get on the nine o'clock plane, where sleep beckoned.

"Beast Boy! Get some clothes on, and get out of those... whatever pajamas they are." Robin was not going to have one of his teammates wear Care Bear pajamas on an airplane.

Soon, Raven was awake and came to the living room, dressed in her normal daily attire. "Hi, Robin, Starfire." Raven droned on, as she was sleepy, too. She had woken up at three-thirty to meditate on the roof.

Finally, Cyborg came to the room where the Titans had gathered. "Okay, let's go. I want to get to the plane where I can sleep as soon as possible."

"Okay, Titans. Now that we are all here, let's go. Remember that we are going to a different country!"

"Do they have tofu in South Africa?"

"I'm sure they do Beast Boy."

"Please pass through the metal detector while we scan your luggage. If you have something that is not allowed on the plane or is illegal, stolen, et cetera, we will have to escort you to a different part of the airport and possibly call the police. Is that clear?" The woman standing at the security checkpoint was obviously not in a good mood, as her monotone voice droned on through the string of repeated sentences.

"All that's in the bag is a few changes of clothes, some video games, and fifty-three bags of tofu." The airport employees looked shocked as they announced the last item.

"Thanks." Then Beast Boy brushed by them to enter the airplane. The metal detector started to beep constantly.

"Wait here, sucker."

"What!"

"Aha! A spoon. Do you know what a spoon can do to an airplane? I'm going to have to keep it!"

"But... but... My great-great-great-aunt Tracy passed that spoon down generations! How am I supposed to live without it?" As usual, Beast Boy was just trying to have a good time. So, he lied about the spoon being an heirloom. Once he had heard Robin talk about no metal objects being allowed on the plane, he had purposely hidden a spoon in his pocket. "Wait here, sucker," he mumbled.

Now, finally, the Titans were on the plane. As the free peanuts were passed out, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven decided to take a snooze.

"Oh, good Robin, just look through this window! Does it not have a wonderful view! I believe I shall take a picture!"

As Robin leaned over her to look out the window, the airplane came in contact with some turbulence. Robin was immediately thrusted into Starfire's lap as the plane went into its jerking motions.

"Um... um... sorry, Star." Robin immediately gained composure with a blushing face.

"Beast Boy, will you quit it! I am trying to read!"

"Gollee, Rae, I am just trying to look out the window."

"Well, why couldn't you turn into a hawk or something and just fly to South Africa?"

"I told you! I am scared of heights!"

"Well, I guess just one look out the window wouldn't hurt." Raven grinned mischievously.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy began to look nauseous. "Can I get a barf bag?" The plane was soon filled with a nauseating stench.

"We are now approaching Johannesburg, South Africa. I hope that you had a great day and thank you for choosing Jump City International."

"There it is... South Africa."

"Oh, Robin, we shall have a marvelous time!"

Soon, an obese policeman came to the exit of the airplane. He grinned at Raven and began to speak into his radio. Raven did not pay him much attention.

"Titans, we must go shopping!" Starfire bounded out of the airport and into the streets of Johannesburg - the city of gold. This was a day that would be remembered - July 15, 1974 - by all of the Titans.

Soon, a group of policemen strutted to Raven and the Titans. They were all white, wore shiny, black boots, and asked Raven a common question:

"Where's your pass, kaffir?"

"What did you call me?" Raven began to stare at the policeman with a look of pure amazement. "My name is Raven, I'm from Jump City, and I will whip you hide black and blue if you ever use such a term in front of me again. Now, what were you saying?"

"Excuse me? Gentlemen, do I hear this from a low-lying, scum breathing kaffir?" The policeman began scribbling on his notepad. "Now, where's your pass, _kaffir_? Oh, excuse me, did I offend you?" The policeman pulled out his handcuffs.

"Oh, no you don't!" With a massive sweep of black energy, Raven picked up a cement block from the sidewalk and slammed it into the policeman's forehead.

Soon, a black man hurried up to Raven. "Don't you know anything about this country? You have to carry a pass, talk to whites with respect. They think we're they're slaves."

"Why would I act like that?"

"Apartheid."

Soon, a mass of cars came swarming to the Titans, with lights flashing. Raven knew she could not take on this many. She hung her head in anger. Now, the Titans were in trouble, and it was all her fault.


	2. The Titans' Point of View

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Robin's Point of View:

_"I couldn't remember anything. And then - I saw blood running down my cheek. I knew I had been injured. It was then that I finally remembered. The flight, the fight, all the policemen - it all came back to me. It hurt me even to think about it. All of a sudden, I decided to look at my surroundings. I was in a concrete block. And now, I'm still here stuck in this pit of a prison. I still don't know where Raven went, or even if she is still alive. I don't know anything. It's like being stuck in the bottom of a jelly jar. You try to reach the top, but the soft, dense jelly holds you there. Here I am, in my jelly jar. If only I heard news of the other Titans. But none has come. It's like I am waiting for snow in winter. It's kind of like when we had a heat wave in Jump City one year. It was seventy degrees in the middle of January. Starfire was so frustrated. So, as she was then, I am now. Stuck - in a heat wave - with no news of the snow returning."_

Starfire's Point of View:

_"At first, I woke up. I could see tens, maybe hundreds of policemen. They surrounded us. We were helpless. I was second to wake up. Raven was first. I couldn't tell where she was. All I knew was that as soon as I woke, I saw Robin bleeding. He had a gash in his cheek. I started to clean some of it away, but then this policeman said, 'I found one awake!' Another one replied to him, 'You mean one of the kaffir-boeties?' Then, I was loaded into a car and brought here. It's like being a mouse. The policemen are cats, foxes. They toy with you for a while, see if you are fun to play with, and if you have a fat enough body, they eat you. Around here, it's all about your risk to them. If you're fat with risk, they will gobble you up some way or another. I just wish I knew where the other Titans are. Or, even if they are still alive. I could long for Robin's kiss for years and years in this dump. But, as for now, I will be a mouse, and they will toy with me. Am I fat enough?"_

Beast Boy's Point of View:

_"I tried to help them. It was pointless. My back still hurts from where that policeman stomped on it. I just try to help my friends, you know. I will probably be killed. I've heard of what they do to you here. How was I to know that they would consider Raven unclean? This country is so racist. It's not even funny. If you have a color different than the fourteen percent of the people that run this country, you are considered not of a clean body. I would like to give the people that came up with all of this craziness a piece of my mind. I am green. I can turn to white, but I am truly green. It's not your race that matters. It's your character. And if bad character were banned, the blacks would be running this country. The whites will discriminate against anyone not of their kind. Is that good character? I don't think so. This country needs a major change. A change that will move all people together. I know I'm not the only one who feels this way. Oh well - the only people that do are the ones who, to the government, don't matter. If only someone we could use was on our side. I don't want to die here. At least not in a country that thinks I don't deserve to live."_

Cyborg's Point of View:

_"I knew that they would get caught. I was just trying to stay safe. So, I backed off. I tried to blend in with the crowd of people who were walking by. So, guess what - they arrested me! I didn't have a pass. I know I'm not white, but this is insane! I came to this country to have a good time, to be a tourist. I guess that didn't work out. But maybe someday, for somebody, it will. I just hope that all of my friends are okay. If I knew about them, I would be all right. But I don't know. I feel like a rabbit in a trap. I can not move, I have no food, but, oh, will that hunter think I'm delicious! But it is not only the hunter that will eat me. The scraps that are unfit for him will be thrown to the dog. Then, when it is all done, the hunter will try to trap another rabbit. And when he does, I will be forgotten. No one will remember Cyborg."_

Raven's Point of View:

_"I was stupid. First, I insult a policeman. Trust me, bad idea! Second, I injure him. And then, I try to take on more. But most of all, I'm not white. Why did I come to this country? I knew that all this was going on, but I never thought that they would go after me. Why? I have no idea. I guess I never thought that blacks aren't the only race of people that they hate. Oh well. It is all over now. I am here, in the underground of a jail, awaiting my sentence. Prison for life? Death? I don't know. All I do know is that this is the first time I have ever felt emotion. I know I'm not suppost to - I'm Raven of the Teen Titans. But now, I know what they feel like. I can remember when I woke up. I saw Robin and Starfire next to each other. Starfire had fallen so that her arm was draped over Robin's. They looked like a couple that had been together, and had loved each other for years. In this country, there is no such thing as love. Whites hate blacks. Blacks hate whites. That's all there is to it. As for now, the blacks are winning."_


End file.
